Jean Grey
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * X Impulse * Mutant Crush * Power Surge * Mindbender * Walk on the Wild Side * Blind Alley Personality She is confident and smart, but seems to have trouble choosing a codename. As part of the X-Men, she has helped young mutants get accustomed to their new lives, acting as a bit of a peace-maker when their emotions over being a mutant get the best of them. Physical appearance Early Life Jean was the second student to be recruited into the X-Men, making her the team's de facto co-leader after Cyclops Powers Season 1 In school, she became a star soccer-player on Bayville High's girls' soccer team, and also attracted the attention of football star Duncan Matthews. Jean's relationship with Duncan really bothers Scott, who has a thing for Jean as well. Recently, classmate Taryn's cozying up to Scott has irked Jean more than she cares to admit, but the two X-Men have yet to hash out their relationship Season 2 Jean's powers started off at a formidable level, but recently she discovered that her potential is much, much greater. One evening, as she was accepting an award for her soccer playing, her powers reached their full potential, leaving her unable to block out other people's thoughts, and also losing control of her telekenisis. Through the help of the X-Men, especially Cyclops, Rogue, and Professor X, Jean was able to take control again, and is now a major powerhouse in the arsenal of the X-Men, while maintaining her passive nature. Season 3 However, there have been times when Jean hasn't been so passive. At one point, she got so fed up with Scott and Duncan's manipulation over her, that she banded together with Rogue, Boom Boom, Shadowcat, and Magma to form the crime-fighting Bayville Sirens, the ultimate expression of "girl-power." The five dressed in what could only be described as punk-gothic, and used their abilities to bring down a chop-shop/car theft ring. Immediately afterwards, the group disbanded under threat of arrest for vigilantism (a threat actually made by Mystique in disguise), but the incident has shown that mutants can use their powers for the good of humanity, rather than the destruction that Magneto dreams of. In the days leading up to the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Jean spent a lot of time working with the Cerebro computer, attempting to get accustomed with her telepathic abilities as well as learning how to track mutants with the machine. Later, Duncan saw Jean as a mutant on TV fighting the Sentinel robot. Duncan has since moved on with his life, leaving Jean behind, and Jean began attempting to form a fresh relationship with Scott. Season 4 This relationship came to fruition a few weeks later, when Mystique freed herself from Area 51, and lured Cyclops into a trap. Mystique left him alone in the desert to die, without his sunglasses or visor, but a local construction company saved him and brought him to a hospital in Mexico City. At that point, Cyclops' strong link to Jean Grey alerted the X-Men to the fact that Cyclops was in danger, and they tracked him to Mexico where, just at the last moment, Jean arrived to help Cyclops, and both were able to send Mystique running into the darkness. Jean then realized the depth of her love for Scott, and Cyclops also reciprocated the feelings. Notes